


His Warmth

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 04:"Snowman""From the cold, shall you feel warmth"Yamashita Toru has always spent the cold Christmas alone, but this time, he's in for a pretty "warm" surprise.





	His Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 04: _"Snowman"_
> 
> This fic is rather long, like, really long since this prompt was my favourite and I lack self-restraint...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

…

…

 

Laughter rang out in the air; the snow littered streets of Tokyo were bright with various Christmas lights and ornaments decorating the environment. December 25 was a little ways off, but Toru and his friends felt like the day would come as early as tomorrow. Couples clung to each other as they navigated the streets, going in and out of the different stores, or sitting idly by in a park.

As Toru looked around, a deep sigh escaped his lips.

Year after year it was the same thing, the Christmas season was in full swing, yet, he lacked any _spirit._ Even though sometimes he went back home to Osaka to visit his parents and brother, there was a void in his heart that needed to be filled, but by what?

_Love?_

The bleached-blond longed for someone to embrace and to be embraced —someone to hug, and cuddle and spoon whenever he wants. While he’s been searching for _that one,_ no one really caught his eye.

“Man~” a voice snapped him out of his pensive thoughts; “Tomo-kun, your girlfriend is coming over again, right?”

“Naturally!” another joined in. “Her cooking is that of the gods! I can’t let her escape my clutches this Christmas.” He chuckled.

They were Kanki Tomoya and Kohama Ryouta, two of Toru’s closest friends. They were heading home from rehearsals, but instead of having their manager drive them to the station or wherever, the trio decided to take the train. It was almost a habit for the three, to view all the Christmas decorations and shit before the rush started later on in the month.

“So Toru,” Ryouta started, with a mischievous smile, “don’t tell me you’re going to be spending Christmas alone again?”

The tall young man shrugged. “Probably.”

“Toru!” Tomoya shrieked, grabbing onto his arm. His eyes were wide with worry. “You can’t keep this up! You’ll die!”

“I’ll be fine.” Toru said nonchalantly. “I can’t hook up with someone _now_ anyways.” He snorted.

“What do you mean?” Ryouta giggled. “I know a friend who has a single friend, who —”

“No, Ryouta, no.”

“Why not?!” the young man whined.

“It’ll be —”

He broke off when they walked past an alleyway with a lone woman sitting with her back to the wall. She had a small table before her, with a deck of Tarot cards to the left hand corner of it. She was a fortune-teller. It wasn’t uncommon for fortune-tellers to be out in the streets of Japan, so no one really thought much of it.

“Hello, youngsters. May I have a minute of your time?” she asked. Looking at her, the trio couldn’t tell what her age was. She didn’t look as young they did, nor did she look old either.

“Sure, why not?” Tomoya chirped. “Toru, you go! You need to hear whether or not you’re gonna get laid anytime soon.”

“Wha —!” Toru’s face reddened. Ryouta pushed him forward to the woman; Tomoya held him in his shoulders and forcibly made him sit down on the stool facing the fortune-teller.

“Choose your cards, young man.”

“How much?”

“Four.”

After the fortune-teller shuffled the cards and laid them face down on the table, Toru choose his four and handed them to the woman. Ryouta and Tomoya waited anxiously to see what fate awaited their friend.

“Wow,” the fortune teller said in amazement. “You’ve chosen some wonderful cards.”

“I did?” Toru asked.

“He did?!” Tomoya and Ryouta couldn’t hold back.

The fortune-teller held up the first card. “The Ace of Cups.” She started. “This card represents a new relationship filled with joy, excitement and happiness. You’ll have a strong desire to spend every walking minute with your new love.”

Toru stared at the woman in shock while Tomoya and Ryouta were clapping and shrieking like teenage girls at a boy band concert. Hearing this, they _knew_ that Toru won’t be loveless anymore.

The fortune-teller then took up Toru’s second card. “The Emperor. This card usually represents a sturdy male figure, but in your case, also means you’ll be in a long-term relationship with your partner.”

Cue the gasps coming from Ryouta and Tomoya. Toru ignored the idiots because, it’s not like he believes in fortune-telling or anything, it’s just…

“The third card you chose is The Lovers.” The fortune-teller continued. This time, Ryouta and Tomoya let out screams of shock and joy, jumping and hugging each other in the process. They broke out in tears as well, that at long last, _at long fucking last_ , Toru was going to have a merry Christmas. “This is the ultimate card for love. It represents a unique bond and deep connection between two people. The relationship that you’re going to have is authentic, built on mutual trust and respect.”

“Ooooohhhhh….” The two idiots behind Toru giggled. That said, the bleached-blond was not amused by their behaviour. It was his reading and their getting more excited than he is.

“And lastly, The Four Wands. This is a card of celebration, a safe and secure home environment. This reflects a wedding or engagement or any other event whereby a relationship is getting serious.”

“Toru’s gonna get married too?! Yes!!!” Tomoya screamed. "I wanna be best man!"

“And then he’ll have little Torus running around!” Ryouta added. “Imagine them calling me Uncle Ryou!”

“Kyaaa!!!” the two screeched.

“Shut the hell up you two.” Toru hissed.

The fortune-teller smiled at their antics. She then looked Toru in his eyes and said, “Young man, these are wonderful cards. Judging by what your friend said earlier, you’re single at the moment, right?”

Toru nodded.

“It’s as these cards depict, since you drew the Ace of Cups first, that means you’ll find love, will be sooner or later?” she smiled, and it was a smile that indicated she knew something. “You’ll be in for something this Christmas.”

Toru snorted. “This Christmas is going to be cold as usual anyway.”

The fortune-teller looked at Toru and said, “That’s where you’re wrong, young man.”

“Huh?”

She then pulled a small box from her jacket, handing it to the blond. “You’ll be gifted with something special; from the cold shall you feel warmth.”

“What do you mean?”

“In due time, you shall see.”

Not having anything more to say or do, the trio bade their farewell to the fortune-teller, going home. However, even though Tomoya and Ryouta were ecstatic about Toru’s readings, the guitarist was a little bit concerned.

“Dammit! We should’ve asked her if we would have gotten a new vocalist!” Tomoya screeched, almost ripping his hair out.

“Yeah, since Yorito-san is gone.” Ryouta frowned. Yorito had been their vocalist for four years until an accident claimed the man’s life. They were all close, being that Toru, Ryouta and Yorito went to the same high school, but with Tomoya, he was so jovial and playful that the two eventually became good friends as well.

Finally reaching the station, the trio split up to go their separate ways.

 

…

…

 

Toru reached home and threw his coat onto the rack by the genkan. He plopped himself down into his sofa before springing back up when something hard poked his behind.

“Fuck,” he cursed, pulling the tiny box out of his back pocket. It housed a pair of matching earrings to which Toru had to admit, was rather beautiful. This was what he had gotten from the fortune teller. For the second time, Toru looked at the earrings in his palms, and couldn’t resist. Carefully taking out the ones he wore, he placed the fortune-teller’s in his ear, opened up his front camera to use as a makeshift mirror.

“Hmm, they do look nice.” Toru said as he turned his head side-to-side.

_You will be gifted with something special; from the cold shall you feel warmth._

The blond-haired male snorted with disgust. What was she talking about? Why didn’t she just outright tell him what shit he was going to go through _if_ he was going to go through any at all?

“Maybe I’m destined to be lonely.” He reluctantly sighed, even though his Tarot card readings said something different.  Grabbing his coat yet again, Toru headed out to shovel the snow from his doorway. He knew if he didn’t do this now, it’ll be hell tomorrow. Quickly, he headed to the storage, found the hardware and began his work.

The sun was setting, so the guitarist had to work fast and do as much as he could while the natural light was still present. As the shovelled the snow into a pile, he remembered his childhood days with Ryouta. The two boys would often time create snow angels and snowmen and have tons of snowball fights until their parents barked at them to find their asses inside. A small smile graced his face at the memory, but also awakened his inner child.

“Maa, why not?” he said as he walked over to the pile. “Let’s build a snowman, shall we?” he mumbled to himself. Rolling the snow into balls as is customary with their creation, Toru set out to work.

A few minutes later and finally, his snowman was completed. But this was no ordinary snowman. While the standard had a carrot nose, eyes and mouth made with black buttons, with sticks for arms and a red scarf around his neck, Toru’s snowman was more “drawn in” than anything else. The guitarist’s snowman had curly hair scribbled above his drawn in eyes, a tiny nose rests above what Toru imagined to be full lips — _Toru wasn’t much of an artist so it looked quite terrible_ —and for his clothes was a diagonally striped yukata.

Toru stepped back and looked at his handy-work with pride. “I shall call you…” he trailed off, thinking up a name for his masterpiece. For a couple seconds he ran through the various names that he already knew, and a couple that he used kanji to create. When finally settled, he said, “…Takahiro.”

Looking at Takahiro, Toru still felt that something was missing. He encircled the mounds of snow and it was then that he remembered the earrings from the fortune teller, immediately taking them out of his pocket. He then placed them on either "ear" of the snowman, leaning back with an accomplished look on his face. Probably seeing this as funny, Toru took a picture of Takahiro, to show Tomoya and Ryouta his "masterpiece".

“I wish you were real, Takahiro.” He muttered beneath his breath. “That way you could keep my company.”

Toru stood at his snowman in the soft of the glow of the setting sun before spinning on his heel to head back inside. However, a bright golden light shone from behind him, causing him to whip his around so fast, he could have gotten whiplash or something.

“What the fuck?” he breathed out as he took in the sight before him.

The light seemed to snake around his snowman, remaining like a puddle at its feet. However, as it travelled upwards his legs, Toru saw that the snow was turning into… _flesh._ The light continued to move upwards and where Toru had demarcated the hem of the yukata, the light transformed it into cloth — _with the very same design that he had drawn on._

In his awe, Toru stood there frozen.

He watched the light turn his unsightly snowman into something _beautiful._ Luscious, curly black hair that threatened to obscure his bright dark orbs, a small nose that rests atop proud, full lips, and skin that was reminiscent of porcelain, the pristine white yukata he wore made him look like an angel.

Toru was in utter, complete _shock._

“Hello.” Takahiro said with bright smile.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah…” Toru couldn’t construct a sentence properly. This shit was not supposed to happen. He knew he didn’t live in a fairy tale world where one makes a wish and it comes true. Or did he?

“Are you alright?” Takahiro asked again, tilting his head to one side, looking slightly confused.

“How —how—how are you _alive?”_

Yup, that was the best way to phrase it.

Takahiro tilted his head to one side in confusion.

“Do you…” Toru swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head. He was hallucinating, gone into delirium because being lonely every year for the holidays was finally getting to him. “This isn’t real. I’m dreaming.” Toru said out loud. “I feel asleep in the sofa after I came home. Yeah, that’s what happened.”

_Slap!_

Toru grabbed onto his burning cheek and look at his snowman —er—young man in shock. Did he just slap him?

“How dare you?” Toru spat.

“How dare _you.”_ Takahiro clapped back. “I’m standing before you and you’re going say that this is not real?” he hissed. “How fucking dare you. Now, get me inside.”

 _This demanding bastard,_ Toru thought with fury. But, he decided to calm down and think things through before he does anything stupid. “Follow me.” He said in a low voice as he walked to his front door.

Entering the apartment, Takahiro’s eyes widened with awe. He knows nothing of this world, so everything that he laid eyes on seemed so…wonderful. His eyes wandered the living room, constantly questioning Toru about his furniture.

“You can sit there.” Toru sat as he headed into the kitchen, leaving Takahiro in his sofa. The softness of the furniture reminded him of the snow outside, from what he was made of. Feeling comfortable, Takahiro lied down, curled up in the foetal position; his white yukata draping gracefully over his slender legs, exposing only his feet.

Meanwhile, Toru was in the kitchen, trying to think of something to cook. He couldn’t ask Takahiro what he’d want to eat in fear of getting the response — _ice._ And he didn’t want to give him anything too hot and he melts away. At that thought, Toru wondered — _since Takahiro has a human body, can he even melt?_

He was about to test out that theory, heading into the living room. But the sight he stumbled upon made him change his mind. A rather cute Takahiro lay in his sofa sleeping; Toru didn’t waste a minute and took a picture. His black hair curled on his cheeks and nape, his face was small and cute.  

As if on automatic, Toru’s hand moved to pull the hair out of the snowman’s face, but, it woke him up instead. Bright eyes stared back at Toru, and for the love of God, Toru has never seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

“Are you a stalker?” Takahiro asked.

“What?”

“You’re looming over me like one.”

“You’re in my house.”

“So, that doesn’t give you the right to loom over me like that.”

Toru was becoming irritated. This snowman was feisty. But most importantly, how the hell did he know what a stalker was? “So, uh, Takahiro,” Toru started.

“Yes?”

“Do you…can you… _melt?”_ This has been on his mind since he saw the snowman transform, and he honestly wouldn’t want to create a stir if Takahiro melts in a public area.

“I don’t know. Doesn’t all snow do?”

“Yeah, but you _look_ like a human,” Toru said, scooting over closer to the young man. He then pinched a part of his arm, making Takahiro yelp out in pain. “You _feel_ like a human, so I was just wondering if you were a snowman or a human.”

“I’m a snuman.” He laughed.

Toru’s eyes widened at the sound that came out of the snowman’s mouth. It was sweet, melodious and just — “What the hell?!” the guitarist ended up blurting out. Takahiro’s sweet laughter transformed into something… _ugly._ He was snorting and sticking his tongue out, somewhat reminiscent of Tomoya. But, Toru surmised, it’s what humans do.

“What?” Takahiro asked, a little bit frightened by the outburst.

“Sorry, it’s nothing.”

“Well,” Takahiro yawned; “I guess when —” he didn’t finish his sentence as sleep was taking him over.

The guitarist carried the sleeping man to his bedroom, and laid him gingerly down. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day, Toru knew.

 

…

…

 

The moment daylight broke, Takahiro was wide awake, and already straddling Toru.

“Come on, get up!” The snowman said, patting Toru’s cheek. “Come on!” he bounced up and down, Toru shooting up in fright.

“Takahiro! Don’t —don’t do that!” the guitarist screeched, knowing what was happening to his body.

“Do what?”

“As a matter of fact, get off of me, first.”

“Are you gonna get up?”

“Yes.”

“Great!” He said, bouncing yet again. Toru’s eyes rolled back into his sockets. This snowman was going to drive him insane in more ways than one.

“So, where are we going today?”

“We were going somewhere?”

Takahiro drew back and gasped. “So, you’re going to stay home _all the damn time?”_

“No, I was going to go to rehearsal.”

“Rehearsal? For what?”

“I’m a guitarist and in a band. So we have to —” Toru stopped abruptly when he caught Takahiro’s face. _Right, a snowman wouldn’t know what a band is…_ “What I meant was —”

“That’s so cool! You play the guitar!”

“You know what that is?”

“Isn’t it the instrument with the strings that you stroke to produce sound or something?”

Toru raised an eyebrow. “Close enough.”

“So, can I come with you to your rehearsal?” Takahiro asked, using big pouty eyes on the man. And seeing such cuteness, Toru couldn’t say no.

“Fine, but only if you —oh shit, you’ll need clothes.”

“Why can’t I wear these?”

“You’ll freeze.”

“No I won’t.”

“Yes you will.”

“No I won’t.”

Noticing that this was a waste of time, Toru let the snowman have his way. Plus, it seems that the brat was a stubborn fuck too. So, heading to the bathroom to freshen up — _Takahiro joined in as well, nearly setting Toru off in this awkward situation_ — Toru got ready to leave for the studio. And true to his word, Takahiro didn’t freeze outside in the snow. As a matter of fact, he seemed rather fine.

_Well, he is a snowman, so this is his element, I guess._

But Toru still brought an extra jacket for when they encountered people. At that moment, when people started to stare, Toru didn’t hesitate to throw the oversized jacket over the snowman. Takahiro snarled at him for this, Toru lied and said that if he didn’t do it, people will think that he’s a criminal. Luckily, Takahiro believed him.

They made it to the studio in due time, after stopping to buy the snowman a pair of sneakers. Walking barefoot was attracting attention too.

“Toru~!” Tomoya chirped when the leader entered through the door. “How’s it been? Found love yet?”

“I, uh,” he started, glancing around him to Takahiro.

“Who’s that?” Ryouta asked, rising to his feet and putting down his bass.

“This is Takahiro.” Toru introduced. “He’s uh,”

“A snowman.” Takahiro finished.

Tomoya and Ryouta looked at him then to Toru as if saying “what the fuck”? Doing damage control, Toru quickly said, “What he meant was that —”

“I’m a snowman. Made of snow.” Takahiro cut him off.

“Takahiro!”

But the snowman ignored him. Eyes scanning the room in which they were in, he spotted a scissors on a nearby table. Walking over to it, he took it up and opened it, and then placed it above his wrist.

Alarmed, Toru moved to stop him, Ryouta and Tomoya stood in shock.

Takahiro swiped the blade against his skin and what happened next left everyone stunned. Instead of blood falling out from the cut, snow and ice did.

“Toru! What the fuck!? What the fuck?! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?!” Tomoya screeched loudly, fanning an unconscious Ryouta in hopes of resuscitating him. “Where’d you get this alien from?!”

“What’s an alien?” The snowman asked innocently.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Toru quickly said. _You know what a guitar is and a stalker but you don’t know what an alien is? How does that work?_

The drummer and the bassist pulled Toru aside, leaving Takahiro to wonder.

“Seriously Toru what the fuck is happening? Where’d he come from?” Ryouta asked in a whisper. “Why is he bleeding ice?!”

With a sigh, Toru explained the events of yesterday (even showing them the picture) and the duo were left in awe. If Takahiro hadn’t cut himself earlier, then hearing this story, they wouldn’t have believed him.

“So you’re telling me that that repulsive snow creature that you made is that beautiful angel over there? I need to get me some fortune-telling earrings too!” Ryouta half-joked.

“My snowman was not repulsive!”

“Well, it surely wasn’t a work of art.” Tomoya deadpanned.

“So what are you going to do with —” Ryouta started but trailed off when he heard singing. “—him?”

All eyes turned to the petite man, who held a lyric sheet, and was singing the song written. Sure, it wasn’t sung in the original tempo and key, but damn, the snowman got a voice.

“Toru, you brought us a vocalist! You brought us a vocalist!” Ryouta screeched, sauntering over. It’s been months now since they’ve been searching for one, and for Takahiro to just drop in their laps like this was a blessing. “Hello Taka-chan, wanna be our band’s vocalist?”

“Okay.” The snowman agreed without giving it much thought.

“WAIT!” Tomoya and Toru shouted.

“What?”

“How can he be our vocalist? Can he read sheet music?” Tomoya asked.

“Sheet music?”

“That’s a no.” Toru answered.

“Can he even write?” Tomoya asked again.

“I can read!”

“I didn’t ask about that!”

“I’ve never tried to.”

“Fuck.” Tomoya face-palmed. “He doesn’t even have a Japanese citizenship!”

“He doesn’t even have clothes.” Toru sighed, dragging a hand over his face.

“See?! He’s gonna need to get these things first!”

“How’s he going to get them?”

“Ask Daddy, not me.” Tomoya smirked, looking in Toru’s direction.

“Don’t call me Daddy.”

“You made him.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Well, why don’t we take this time to go shopping for Taka-chan? He can’t walk around in that oversized jacket forever, now can he?” Ryouta grinned, changing the subject quickly. “So let’s go~!” the bassist threw a hand over the smaller man’s shoulder, leading him out.

…

 

Shopping turned out to be babysitting duty for Toru. Ryouta and Tomoya dragged the snowman to various stores to try on different clothing, not just winter-wear, but jeans and t-shirts and anything they saw that looked good. Of course, Toru had to pay for all these, and when he didn’t the brat turned on his tyrannical switch.

But he couldn’t deny that Tomoya, Ryouta and Takahiro in the same place at the same time weren’t funny.

…

…

 

However, as the days go by, Toru’s been learning more and more about his snowman, and vice-versa. Takahiro was rather stubborn and demanding, but also kind and sweet and somewhat irritating. In the mornings, Takahiro would wake up in his usual manner, bouncing up and down Toru’s midsection. And while the snowman was completely innocent and meant nothing sexual (probably, Toru couldn't be too sure what goes on up there), it drove Toru crazy. Then, they’d shower, Toru washing Takahiro’s hair and back, the smaller man purring in delight. Oh, how Toru

Breakfast would be next, and that was another event.

Takahiro ate a lot, or rather, because he’s never tasted food before, he was curious to what things tasted like. He ate cereal, he ate rice, he ate everything that Toru prepared. It was kinda amusing, but if things continued, he’s going to end up broke.

But, there was something else on Toru’s mind. Just going to the studio and harassing Tomoya and playing with Ryouta isn’t enough for Takahiro. So Toru planned to take him to the winter festivals nearby.

The guitarist had to procure tickets for some of these festivals, and mentally prepared himself that he’s going to really go broke. Takahiro was a relentless motherfucker, he’s realized, and whatever His Majesty wants, His Majesty gets.

 

And so, Toru brought Takahiro to the _Chichibu Night Festival,_ for him to experience a taste of Japanese culture. This festival was held in the Saitama prefecture every year for the past 300 years, and as Japanese man, Toru knew that this was a must attend event. For that reason, Toru had to charter a taxi to get them there because he wasn’t in the mood to take the subway.

Arriving in the city, Takahiro was in awe. Many food stalls and make-shift tent restaurants lined the streets, leaving the snowman confused. The smell of fried river fishes and meat wafted through the air, the various yakisoba and chocolate-covered bananas captured his eyes. He wanted to try everything there, but Toru had to restrain him. After all, he doesn’t want to go broke because of his own greedy creation.  

By the time 5pm rolled around, it was time for the Yatai Parade. The floats are taken out of their exhibition spaces, and are moved through the city to the sound of the taiko drums and flute music, of course being played by the volunteers. These floats were lit up with multiple lanterns, creating a wonderful sight.

As soon as the Yatai passed by where Toru and Takahiro were, the guitarist started to make his way to the Dango Slope by the City Hall. This is where the finale of the parade will be held, and he wanted to secure a good spot for Takahiro to see the fireworks. Even though it would be crowded, Toru didn’t care because his snowman was securely strapped to his wrist via handcuff.

Quickly meandering through the excited crowds, Toru and Takahiro finally made their way to the slope to join in with the cheering. Each Yatai float that made its way there, the people cheered on the volunteers who had to pull these floats, giving them the extra boost to make it.

“What’s going to happen next?” Takahiro asked when all the Yatai floats had parked up opposite the City Hall where they were.

“Look to the sky.”

As if on cue, beautiful fireworks shot up in the air, illuminating the dark sky with a myriad of colours. Takahiro’s eyes brightened at the sight, not blinking for a single second, scared that he might miss something if he did.

“It’s beautiful…” Takahiro breathed out.

“Not as beautiful as you, Takahiro.” Toru said with a smile, making the snowman blush. It might sound funny and cliché, but Toru was falling for his snowman. Not a time spent with him was boring.

 

…

…

 

Following their visit to Chichibu Yomatsuri, Toru brought Takahiro to many other festivals as well.  The snowman ate a variety of foods; participated in many games that the different stalls provided…Takahiro had _fun._

There were times when Ryouta and Tomoya joined in with them, sadly, Takahiro was always bullying Tomoya. It was a rather refreshing sight for the other two, but nonetheless, it was enjoyable. Toru had never felt so alive before in his entire life, and he was actually glad that his two idiotic friends hauled his ass to the fortune-teller. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t have Takahiro right now.

 _Thank you,_ he thought to himself _._

“Oi, Toru! Move your ass faster!” a shout snapped him back to reality. Tomoya called out to him while Takahiro and Ryouta could be seen speeding down the stretch with chocolate coated bananas in their hands.

“Hai, hai.” Toru drawled.

 

…

…

 

Christmas Day has finally arrived, but instead of going out, Takahiro and Toru stayed at home, watched movies on Netflix, baked a shit ton of cookies, gingerbread men and cakes even though with Takahiro’s non-existent cooking skills and Toru trying his best to follow the instructions from the cookbooks most of these turned out rather awful. But neither cared because they were in each other’s company and nothing could be better.

As the time goes by, the snowfall became heavier and heavier, once again, Toru had to go out to shovel the snow from his doorway or else he wouldn’t be able open the door tomorrow morning. Takahiro decided to follow him outside, waddling due to him wearing layers of winter-wear. A chuckle escaped Toru’s lips; a waddling Takahiro was rather funny and cute.

“What are you laughing at you bastard!” he snarled.

“Nothing, nothing~” Toru laughed some more. Turning his back, the guitarist took up the shovel and began his work before Takahiro stopped him. He looked at the snowman with confused eyes before the petite young man said —

“Hold me.” His voice was shaking, quivering as though he wanted to cry.

Immediately, Toru grabbed him in his arms, almost burying his face in his chest. “What’s the matter Taka?” he asked. He’s nicknamed him “Taka” since Takahiro was rather long.

“I don’t know, I just have this feeling that…”

“That what?”

“That this won’t last. That something’s going to happen.”

Toru didn’t know what to say. Why would Takahiro get such a feeling out of the blue like that? It was Christmas for God’s sake! They should be happy, and being merry, not breaking down in tears.

“I don’t know where this feeling came from, but…” he trailed off, cupping the smaller man’s face in his palms. “…I’ll always be here.”

“Thank you, Toru.” Takahiro whispered against his chest, nuzzling into the clothing. The two stayed like that for a couple minutes more.

But then, the guitarist noticed something odd. His eyes snapped open in horror. Takahiro was gone. He disappeared. Into thin air! His breath became ragged, and when he looked down on his feet, he noticed that there was a mound of snow with the clothes that he had bought for him.

Takahiro had reverted to being nothing but snow.

His snowman was gone.

His beloved was gone.

Toru collapsed onto his knees unable to believe his eyes. His heart felt like it had just shattered to a million pieces.

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” Toru sobbed as he held the snow in his mitten-clad hands. “…come back, Takahiro. Please come back to me.” The tears fell from his eyes as he sagged to his fours, heartbroken that Takahiro was gone. “I love you, so just come back to me. Please!” his voice was begging, pleading, but naturally, nothing happened. “Takahiro!”

 

…

…

 

The days went by since Takahiro disappeared, and Toru was not his normal self. Ryouta and Tomoya were worried for their guitarist’s wellbeing and tried to cheer him up in every way possible.

Nothing worked.

It was agonizing to see a friend suffering like this, and it was so bad that the drummer and bassist returned to the fortune-teller for help. And, fortunately or unfortunately, the fortune-teller could only smile at them. What she said drove them into more confusion — _His fortune has only begun._

The two felt like they hit a roadblock, but they never gave up hope. Since the earrings she gave to Toru _may have_ helped Takahiro come to life, they decided to trust her words. It was going out on a limb, but their friend’s love life was at stake.

 

…

  

Toru lay in his bed, gazing at the ceiling. He still couldn’t come to terms with Takahiro being gone. He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye, he didn’t get the chance to kiss those lips, he didn’t get the chance to do _anything._ He held Takahiro’s earrings in his hands, while he still wore the matching ones.

It was hard to let go.

Takahiro had brightened up his rather dull life. The way the snowman was intrigued by everything around him, the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he teased him sometimes, the way he bullied Tomoya and babied Ryouta when they met, the way he tried to bake, or the way he nuzzles against him, or…

Toru could go on forever.

He loved Takahiro. He really did. The times they’ve spent with each other were nothing but bliss and he missed it all. He longed to see Takahiro but he was afraid. Afraid that he’ll just disappear once again. He wanted to forget, but couldn’t.

Turning onto his sides, Toru closed his eyes, after which sleep claimed him.

 

…

…

 

It’s now been a year.

And while everyone else has carried on with their lives, Toru was still not back to his old self. Sure he wasn’t wallowing in sadness anymore, nor was he shutting himself in, but there was an even bigger void in his heart that no one but Takahiro could fill.

Even Ryouta and Tomoya missed the snowman, and now that it was coming down to Christmas, _again,_ they tried to urge the guitarist to make him come back. But for the life of Toru, he didn’t. He didn’t want to go through that heartache again. As much as he’d love to take Takahiro around the world, just knowing that once Christmas is over he’ll be gone again, that was too much to bear.

It was _too fucking much._

“Toru! We’ll be coming over so get ready to stay up all night drinking!” Ryouta chirped, slapping the guitarist on his shoulders.

“Seriously? Should I get movies too?” He chuckled at his childhood friend.

“Damn right!” Tomoya joined in. “We’ll be partying with each other until the New Year!”

It was Christmas Eve, and since Toru was still being a stubborn fuck, the duo decided to spend Christmas with their guitarist instead. To make him “merry” on the special holiday.

“Hai, hai. I gotta rearrange my apartment.”

The trio burst out in laughter and like the last time, went off to their separate homes. Again, when Toru reached home, he shovelled the snow from his doorway. But in the midst of shovelling, Toru got an urge to make a snowman, or rather, Takahiro. He didn’t want to do it, but at the same time, he _really_ wanted to. He wanted to run his hands through those thick curls, he wanted to stare into those bright orbs, he wanted to hear that beautiful voice, he wanted _him back._

_Even if it’s just for a day._

So before the guitarist knew it, he was making a snowman. He was remaking Takahiro. And like the last time, he added the earrings to it, and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And waited until the sun was gone and the sky had turned pitch black.

Takahiro remained a snowman, made out of snow.

Unable to bear this, Toru dashed into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. He collapsed at the genkan as the tears poured out of his eyes in torrents. Realization hit him hard, like a fucking truck. Takahiro wasn’t coming back. He’s never coming back.

Toru slumped with his back to the door. “Why? Why?!” he sobbed. “Why did you leave me like this? I loved you, Takahiro. I really did.” He didn’t hold back his feelings anymore. “If I had known, I would have brought you anywhere you wanted. I would have let you eat as much as you wanted. I would have done so many things with you.” For the first time, in a very long time, Toru cried. Cried his heart out. His wails echoed in the apartment, the guitarist reaching his breaking point.

After agonizing minutes of crying, Toru ended up falling asleep right there in the genkan, the tears staining his cheeks.

 

…

…

 

A loud banging awoke Toru from his uncomfortable slumber.

Groggily, he fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time. His eyes widened. He had slept until the next day. It was December 25, and still no sign of Takahiro.

Another banging took him out of his thoughts. Then another bang. Until whomever it was seemed like they wanted to break down his door. Sluggishly getting up and stretching his limbs, Toru opened the door and was about to drawl when something tackled him to the floor.

“You —you—fuck—fucking—id—idiot!” the voice stuttered. “I almost froze to death!”

There’s no mistaking it. This was Takahiro. He’s back. He’s back. He’s back!

“It’s really you.” Toru breathed out, cupping his cheeks and stroking his hair. “You’re really here.” He repeated to seemingly convince himself.

Takahiro smiled innocently. “I’m glad that I’m here too.”

“But…” he broke off when he realized something. Takahiro had no clothes on. When he made the snowman yesterday, he made sure to draw in his yukata like before, so why wasn’t he in it? “Why are you —?”

“I don’t know, just get me some clothes!” he shrieked.

With an amused chuckle, Toru went to his bedroom and took out a shirt for Takahiro. It was one of his, so it looked like a dress on the smaller man. However, Toru noticed something else about the snowman. There was something red leaking from the smaller man's sole. Horrified, Toru grabbed his leg and held his foot up, nearly making Takahiro fall. 

"Hey! What are you —?!"

"You're bleeding." Toru breathed out. "You're _bleeding._ Like a human being."

"Oh! So that's blood?" Takahiro said, totally intrigued. "That's what it looks like..."

"It's nothing to be fascinated about!" Toru screeched, carrying the smaller man bridal style to where he kept the first aid kit. "You could bleed to death!"

"From this little cut?"

"Yes!" he screeched. Settling the tiny man down, Toru set out to disinfect the small wound first, and then wrapped it with gauze. When he was done, he exhaled a sigh of relief at his job well done.

“Is there anywhere you want to go?” Toru asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Nope. I want to be right here with you.” Takahiro grinned.

This time, Toru made sure that the snowman wasn’t going to go away without a kiss first. So before Takahiro could say anything more, Toru claimed those lips with fiery passion. The snowman allowed him without fuss or hesitation and not long after, the two tumbled to floor, Toru nearly ripping the shirt off. Seeing his beautiful porcelain skin beneath him, cheeks flushed red and dreamy eyes staring back at him, he knew that they were both on the same page. That they both wanted _this._

And Toru was going to relish every moment of it.

 

…

…

 

As promised, Ryouta and Tomoya had come over and when they saw the snowman, they nearly turned the place upside down. Takahiro bullied Tomoya — _even though he limped a lot due to their early morning escapade_ — teased Ryouta to no end, and the idiots had even managed to get Takahiro drunk. Toru had to be the sober one, because God help them if all four of them got drunk. Their partying and shit spilled over into the New Year’s, but Toru couldn’t care less, he was happy because Takahiro was here, and here to stay.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!
> 
> I was thinking of writing a bonus chapter or something, but I don't know what to do...should I?


End file.
